Sus ojos negros
by Persae ventus
Summary: Sakura apretó los ojos con desesperación al notar la impávida tranquilidad con la que Sasuke con aquel tono escalofriante—digno de un loco—le murmuró. —La mejor manera de librarse de la tentación es caer en ella… AU.


**Sus ojos negros**

¡Hola! ¡Hola! damas y caballeros n.n/ aquí esta Persae, con un one-shot, algo perverso debo aceptar. Se me ocurrió después de haber leído a Edgar Allan Poe toda la mañana, y me dije a mi misma "Oye Persae porque no publicarlo" así que creo que termine por convencerme jeje XD

es una historia muy romántica (quiero pensar), que paso por mi pareja favorita Gaamatsu, pero termino por quedar mejor como un Sasusaku. así que ustedes me dirán si les gusta :D

otra cosa, le eh puesto algunas frases de autores reconocidos y los derechos son completamente de ellos. así como también el derecho de los personajes es de Kishi. La imagen del fic tampoco es mía la encontré por ahí y no esta demás dar todos los derecho a su autor/ra. en pocas palbras yo solo soy la autora de esta divagación que llamo historia.

Bueno, no molesto más agradezco de antemano a quien se tome el tiempo de leerlo.

* * *

La vio salir del colegio aquella mañana, Nada que no hubiese visto ya… Estupidos ricos con sus autos de lujo y su ropa de marca, se creían mejores, se creían más.

Tomo su chaqueta— extrañamente en desacuerdo con la temporada, ya que hacia un calor calcificante— y se la puso sobre el hombro, dejándola reposar ahí mientras se recostaba contra la defensa de su vieja camioneta, cruzando levemente un pie frente al otro, hacia un calor infernal, la luz del sol segaba sus acuosos ojos, frustrando a medias sus intenciones ¿Qué tenia aquella colegiala que lo hacia estar ahí todos los días bajo el intenso sol del medio día?

Entre aquello de las doce y dos de la tarde siempre esperaba, pacientemente a verla salir. No teníamos prisa. El verla caminar hacia la camioneta de "papá" compensaba el abochornante calor.

—Niñita rica —pensaba él al verla salir con uniforme del colegio privado, con el cabello semi-levantado en una coleta que sin embargo dejaba ver el largo que poseía su cabellera más arriba de los hombros y el delineador negro resaltaba el color verde de sus ojos, que al mismo tiempo hacían juego con el color rosa que inundaba sus mejilla al contacto con la luz. Sakura, la llamaban sus amigas.

La joven dirigió una fugaz mirada hacia el pelinegro, quien inmediatamente se tenso. ¿Qué podía ser aquella sensación? él estaba seguro de jamás haberla sentido, pero le gustaba que creciera cuando ella posaba fugaz mente su par de jades sobre él, a veces con miedo, a veces con burla.

Sasuke se peino nuevamente el cabello hacia atrás. Dos meses llevaba ya estacionado en el mismo lugar, miro por el espejo retrovisor y se vio reflejado en el… el cabello negro desalineado, ya había crecido demasiado, ahora que había salido de el hospital psiquiátrico podía llevarlo como le diese la gana, su piel que podía pasar por pálida, teñida de un leve rojo, insinuando una quemadura de sol, sobre la nariz y pómulos; los ojos negros heredados quien sabe quien —su madre era una cualquiera que jamás respeto a su pobre viejo y después ver a su hermano matar a todos en un arranque de coraje por enterarse de todas las infidelidades que se cometían en casa, lo había mandado al hospital, casi loco— los labios pequeños y carnosos que estaban curvados frecuente mente hacia abajo, en una mueca continua e inevitable.

Recargo la cabeza contra el sofá de la camioneta, ya debería estar en camino… todos los viernes salía temprano y "papito ricachón" no podía ir por ella; sobre todo, después de la ruidosa discusión que se habían llevado el día anterior frente a la escuela. La niña se tatúo. Se gritaron sin discreción algún frete a todo el colegio y ella lloro…

—Extraño a mamá —susurro la chiquilla.

—¡Tu madre ya no esta aquí Sakura! Tenemos que apoyarnos el una al otro — el hombre rascó su frente al punto de la erosión.

Era solo una niña indefensa. Solo diecinueve años, pensó Sasuke volviendo la cabeza a la entrada esperando a verla salir, cosa que jamás pasó.

* * *

La lujosa camioneta giro a la izquierda, después dos veces a la derecha, subió por una colina y un enrejado gigante se abrió, permitiéndole ver a la joven bajar con los ojos hinchados y rojos, el cabello alborotado y la ropa manchada de pintura por doquier. Había sido sin duda alguna, una alocada fiesta nocturna; aprovechando la salida de negocios de su padre, Sakura y sus tres amigas pasaron la noche quien sabe donde emborrachándose, por fortuna ahí estaba él para cuidarla, ella era su chica, no podía descuidarla; tuvo que matar al estupido niñito "Ricky Ricon" que hablo de ella como si de una mujerzuela se tratara… no fue fácil entrar en la casa, ni tampoco hacerlo parecer un accidente, pero al final de cuentas logro ahogarlo en el jacuzzi donde se deshacía de borracho.

No podía creer que a su Sakura le gustara un inútil como aquel, no pudo ni meter las manos cuando lo tomo por el cuello hasta hundirlo en el agua burbujeante de jabón, aunque no sabía si había muerto ahogado o había muerto por el chasquido que dio cu cuello bajo sus manos.

Sasuke tenía lo necesario para protegerla… y también algunos años más, no eran tantos cinco o seis a lo mucho.

La jovencita se había puesto muy triste por la perdida de aquel Patan, pero no era nada que no pudiese superar con algo de tiempo.

Ya tenia una semana sola en casa y no podía evitar notar que le temía a la oscuridad… todas las noches desde fuera veía la luz tenue que emanaba su ventana, una lámpara de noche la acompañaba; Pero un día sin previo aviso la luz de la lámpara se extinguió y la luz blanca de la bombilla la remplazo casi al segundo. Sasuke observaba atento desde el cómodo sofá de la camioneta, como la joven salía en pantuflas y le dirigía una mirada esperanzada a la calle de bajada… era inútil, eran las dos de la mañana, a esa hora, no se puede conseguir una farmacia abierta y menos la de su vecino más cercano, el viejecillo ya tenia una semana sin abrir. Fue un sacrificio necesario, de no haber metido las narices pudiese haber conservado su vida, pero no; el lo obligo a matarlo. Cuando amenazo con llamar a la policía, asustado de verlo ahí estacionado cuidando a su pequeña flor. Pues ahora era todo lo que tenia, no es como si tuviese a donde ir, o con quien estar.

Una fugaz sonrisa surco su apacible expresión, con la mirada firme y penetrante en ella, cuando después de dos semanas la chica abrió la puerta y ahí la encontró… una lámpara nueva, esta no necesitaba de batería alguna, no volvería a pasar miedo. La joven giro la cabeza y leyó la nota sobre la lámpara, que la hizo sonreír.

**_Cuando te vi, me enamore. Y tú sonreíste porque lo sabías _**

**_-William Shakespeare_**

Continuamente se descubría a el mismo dejando notas de amor en el pórtico de su casa, ninguna frase de él, todas habían sido prestadas, todas habían sido cortas. El sonreír de su diosa, lo hacia recordar porque seguía vivo. Él era capaz de lo que fuese por ella, incluso de deshacerse de sus molestas amigas… una por una, pagaron caro la osadía de haberla hecho llorar, la mañana de aquella broma tan cruel frente a todo el colegio, pagaron cada lagrima que la pelirrosa pudiese haber derramado, y él disfrutó mucho al ejecutar su venganza contra ellas, apagando su cigarrillo sobre los parpados de las sacrílegas, cercenando cada parte del cuerpo mientras estuviesen vivas, todo lo que les produjera dolor.

"Papá" seguía de viaje y el se acercaba cada vez más, ahora no solo eran notas de su parte, ella había empezado a contestar todos sus mensajes, escribía notas de amor, robadas de libros de intenso romance, con las que contestaba a las frases que él le enviaba de diversos autores. Se regodeaba de ver su exquisita caligrafía impresa en el pequeño pliego de papel rosa.

Y entonces sucedió… se rompió la cadena de mensajes robados.

Una frase era de ella.

**_La mejor manera de librarse de la tentación es caer en ella._**

**_\- Oscar Wilde _**

_Entonces ¿Qué esperas?_

_-Sakura._

El corazón del azabache se acelero al recordar la nota y el sutil olor a perfume que desprendía el trozo de papel.

Ese día tenia planeada conocerla; no habría nadie que se lo impidiese, ya que "Papito ricachón" no volvería del tan aclamado viaje… nunca más.

Solo tendría que esperar a que cayera la noche para poder ir al encuentro de su amor.

Abrió lentamente la ventana del sótano y entro cual gato, su sigilo era necesario, a las doce en punto, la princesa ya estaba dormida, no quería despertarla… aún. Camino escaleras arriba y se deslizo lentamente dentro de la habitación. La vio ahí, sumida en un profundo sueño, con el inmutable semblante de tranquilidad; sintió la tentación de acariciar su rostro, sin embargo se contuvo.

Algo falló, después de un par de noches, lo impensable pasó… La lámpara se apago de golpe, sin darle tiempo de ocultarse, La sintió levantarse de la cama y correr desesperada al apagador pero en el momento en el que un "clic" sonara, inundando las penumbras de blanca luz pudo notar que la joven se quedo petrificada en la puerta. La luz se prendió de golpe y le revelo a la joven pelirrosa, un imponente hombre que tapaba con su cuerpo la entrada a unos escasos centímetros de ella y de la luz, Sasuke torció el gesto y giro la cabeza hacia un costado. En una fracción de segundo un grito estridente se dejo resonar por toda la habitación. Se veía preciosa, estaba muy asustada.

Corrió desesperadamente hacia la cama alejándose de el y tomo el teléfono de la mesita de noche.

Su amada le temía.

La cólera lo inundo, esto no era lo prometido, indirectamente claro esta. Al verla levantar la bocina del teléfono que situaba ser un par de labios, se abalanzó sobre ella y la tomo por el cuello en una caricia brusca, ella pataleo y manoteo, pero era inútil, sus suaves manos y la tersa piel de sus piernas, no le alcanzarían jamás.

Ella, se perdió en sus ojos oscuros como la noche, que a cada momento se oscurecían más. Sakura se tranquilizo, y entonces se sintió seguro de soltarla, de que ella ya lo había reconocido; pero una mueca retorcida se formo en su rostro porque al momento en que soltó el cuello de la dama, esta se giro trato de salir de entre sus muslos, que la apretaron nuevamente y esta vez las masculinas manos tomaron las de la dama, posesionándolas sobre su cabeza.

Sakura grito desesperada mientras sus ojos se inundaban en lagrimas, sin embargo un golpe la hizo dormir.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, apesadumbrada, pues la cabeza le dolía, intento moverse pero se sorprendió de encontrarse imposibilitada para ello, fue cuando los recuerdos acudieron a su mente, levanto su cuerpo de golpe topándose con el moreno que la miraba fieramente desde el sofá frente a su cama. El hombre mantenía ambas manos entrelazadas frente a su boca.

Sakura sintió sus ojos cristalizarse, al ver al macho levantarse del sofá y jalas desde la parte de atrás su camisa para removérsela del cuerpo; se miro nuevamente a ella misma, traía su ropa de dormir, un sencillo shorts blanco de algodón y la blusa a juego.

En un movimiento casi de inercia se levanto de la cama y corrió hacia la puerta; pero sus intenciones se vieron frustradas en el momento en el que con la agilidad propia de un gato, el hombre corrió hasta poder colocarse frente a la puerta, estirando el musculoso brazo, la tomo con singular fuerza arrojándola con algo muy parecido al cariño sobre la cama; ella solo se retorció buscando algo conque defenderse. Se petrifico cuando vio al hombre desabotonar su propio pantalón y moverse entre las sabanas, jalándola de un tobillo. Ella pataleo inquieta sin embargo el hombre no se inmuto, ni siquiera pareció hacer fuerza cuando de una certera vuelta sobre su tobillo la giro quedando boca arriba, sus verdes jades fueron a dar a un par de ojos negros… que se veían infinitamente vacíos. Ese hombre estaba desolado, estaba sufriendo.

Jalo de su tobillo hasta acercarla a él y susurrar contra su oído aquellas palabras que le helaron hasta el último hueso del cuerpo. Apretó los ojos con desesperación al notar la impávida tranquilidad con la que, el tono escalofriante de un loco murmuró.

—_La mejor manera de librarse de la tentación es caer en ella_…

Aunque aquel hombre le tocaba con total delicadeza, no podía evitar el llorar y preguntarse reprochándose internamente ¿Qué había hecho?

Se había enamorado de un completo loco y la estaba matando.

Sasuke sonrío cuando por fin la hizo suya, y aunque sabía que ella ya era suya desde el momento en el que había posado sus ojos en ella, el reclamo carnal lo hacía, ahora, imputable.

La beso, la abrazo, la amó. Ella era su diosa, ella era su amor…

Soltó el agarre sobre su cuello—El cual jamás noto que había puesto nuevamente— Le miró, allí recostada bajo él, con los verdes zafiros empañados y recubiertos por una tela que opacaba su brillo… ya no se movía, ya no lloraba, pero sus ojos estaban fijos en los negros de él, con la boca ligeramente abierta y las manos aferradas a sus brazos, la sacudió con violencia pero esta, en cambio, no se movió.

Sintió una lagrima rodar por su marfilado rostro— nada salio de acuerdo al plan—besó desesperadamente sus labios que aún presentaban la tibieza y el color rojo que los caracterizaba, ya no estaban vivos. Recostó el rostro sobre su pecho, aun esperaba oír el desbocado latir de su corazón.

No existía razón para vivir sin ella….

Tomo entre sus manos la navaja que siempre guardada dentro de su camioneta y con ella se traspaso el corazón.

Condujo hasta donde alguna vez fue su casa, con su amada recostada sobre su regazo. Reconoció al instaste el olor a muerte que se respiraba en ese lugar… sin embargo no llego a entrar, bajando de la camioneta se desplomó con su amante, en brazos.

.

Su camisa de vestir, blanca, estaba teñida de rojo. Sakura, no se movía ni hacia sonido alguno a pesar de sus constantes besos. Le dolía el alma, pues sus ojos verdes ya no lo miraban. Se recargo dolorido sobre el neumático de la camioneta apretando su herida con una mano y con la otra mantenía a Sakura firme mente abrazada sobre su regazo.

Sintió las lagrimas frías bordear sus ojos y desbordarse por todo su rostro.

_La mato._

La mato con su amor.

Estaba muerta… justo como Moria todo lo que el amaba.

La mato…

Sus ojos negros no la volverían a mirar nunca más.

El frío aliento de la muerte le erizó los bellos de la nuca, apretó con fuerza a su amada. Entregándose a los brazos de la oscura muérete, se durmió para no despertar. Igual sus ojos negros no la volverían a mirar.

_Sus ojos negros no la verían nunca más…_


End file.
